


Birthday Party

by chronicallyilltrashcan



Series: Adventures in Mythical ot4 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mythical ot4, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyilltrashcan/pseuds/chronicallyilltrashcan
Summary: Jessie and Link show Rhett just how much they love him
Relationships: Link Neal/Jessie McLaughlin, Link Neal/Rhett McLaughlin/Jessie McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Adventures in Mythical ot4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Party

Rhett is laying naked on his back as Link and Jessie, both also naked, worship his body.  _ Just lay back and enjoy yourself _ the two had insisted. 

The two brunettes kiss and caress all over his body, Rhett losing his mind over the contrast between Jessie’s small, soft hands and Link’s large ones. Jessie settles next to Rhett to bite his earlobe while Link works his cock over with his mouth. “We love you so much babe. Let us show you just how much” she husks next to his ear, and the only response he can form is a desperate whimper as Link takes him fully into his throat. He bobs his head a few times before popping off his cock and moving up to lay next to Rhett on his opposite side. 

Link takes Rhett’s jaw in his hand and presses his lips against his, Rhett moaning into Link’s mouth at the taste of himself on his tongue. Link pulls away so Jessie can take his place, and Rhett’s body is spinning. 

Jessie crawls over Rhett and presses against Link, and they exchange a heated kiss of their own. Link meets Rhett’s eyes with his own, blue eyes almost black with desire. “We’re gonna make you feel real good bo, but first we’re gonna give you a little show. Know how much you love to watch,” Link smirks, and positions himself on top of Jessie, whose small hands are wandering his body. 

Rhett is panting as he watches Link kiss down her body, focusing on each of her breasts before traveling down her navel. He knows where this is going, but his breath still hitches as he watches Link bury his face between his wife’s legs. He parts her lips below her neatly trimmed patch of dark hair, licking eagerly at her cunt. Jessie gasps and moans, her hands nestling in Link’s hair. Link was right, he loves watching. He loves watching Link and Christy fuck, loves watching Christy and Jessie fool around, but his favorite was watching Link and Jessie together. He loves watching his beautiful wife fall apart from a different angle, loves watching how Link looks up at her from between her legs with the same intensity in his eyes Link had when he does the same to Rhett. 

He strokes his cock as he watches, and he finds himself moaning along with Jessie. He adjusts his position on the bed so he has a better view of Link’s tongue on Jessie’s pink clit. Link’s eyes move from Jessie to Rhett, and Rhett has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from cumming. Jessie has moved one hand from Link’s hair to her breast, squeezing and caressing her nipple. “I’m close,” she moans, and Rhett holds his breath, practically chanting in his head.  _ Come on baby, cum for me. Show me how good Link is to you _ . Her back arches as she cums, body convulsing and thighs squeezing around Link’s head as he licks her through it. He moves up her body again and kisses her, messy and wet, Rhett knowing how much Jessie likes tasting herself. 

They focus their attention back on Rhett, and he’s not sure what to expect next. Jessie begins kissing and biting Rhett’s neck as Link positions himself between Rhett’s legs with a bottle of lube. He whimpers as Link presses a lubed finger to Rhett’s entrance as Jessie slowly strokes Rhett’s cock. Rhett is squirming at the stimulation, Link working up to three fingers as Jessie plays with his sac. Link removes his fingers and lubes up his cock, and Rhett’s brain finally catches up with what’s happening as Jessie moves to straddle Rhett’s groin. 

Link presses in gently, and Rhett groans at the feeling of being full. Before he’s fully in Rhett, he reaches under Jessie to hold Rhett’s cock in position as she moves to sink down. They simultaneously bottom out and Rhett gasps, overwhelmed. Jessie lays on Rhett’s chest and supports herself on her elbows on either side of Rhett’s head so Link has plenty of room to move. They start rocking in a coordinated fashion, Jessie moving up on Rhett’s cock as Link pushes in. 

Jessie’s face is buried in Rhett’s neck, and she moans filth into Rhett’s ears. Rhett can see Link over her shoulder, and he’s watching himself fuck into Rhett as he holds onto Jessie’s hips. Rhett reaches one hand toward Link and he takes it, interlacing their fingers. Rhett squeezes Link’s hand when he hits his prostate, and  _ god he’s not gonna last long is he.  _

Jessie is rolling her hips in the way she knows drives Rhett crazy, and Link is thrusting harder into Rhett. The room is filled with the sound and smell of sex, Jessie’s high pitched moans and Link’s animalistic growls and Rhett’s desperate whimpers mingling with the slapping sound of flesh on flesh. Up to this point, everything had been slow and sensual, but now there was an electricity in the air that made the three frenzied. Rhett could feel Jessie was close again, her pussy twitching around him more and more as Link’s rhythm starts to falter. 

Jessie is the first to tip over the edge, gasping as her body convulses on and around Rhett. Link starts thrusting harder, groaning as he chases his orgasm using Rhett’s body. He hits Rhett just right as Jessie commands him to cum, and he spills inside her, practically screaming as all the sensations culminate to one amazing release. Link cums inside Rhett’s ass with a deep groan, and he rides it out with shallow thrusts until he’s too sensitive to continue. 

He pulls his softening cock out of Rhett as Jessie moves off Rhett’s. She rolls to Rhett’s side as Link collapses on Rhett’s other. They both cuddle up on him, Rhett still coming down from his orgasm, his mind a hazy fog and his body adrift in a sea of pleasure. Link strokes Rhett’s messy curls as Jessie caresses Rhett’s torso, both doting words of love and affirmation that calm his racing heart, and the post-sex fatigue hits him. He drifts off bathed in the late afternoon sun with a smile on his face and surrounded by the two he loves more than anything. Link reaches his free hand across Rhett’s chest to hold Jessie’s. “Our beautiful golden boy”. 

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted this cause i had a mini breakdown but its back now bitches
> 
> find me on tumblr @chronicallyilltrashcan


End file.
